HEI, takdir!
by amerta rosella
Summary: Natalia membiarkan dirinya jatuh, dan Lukas dengan senang hati menangkapnya. [norway/belarus]


**Hetalia - Axis Powers **milik **Hidekaz Himaruya. **i don't own anything. totally au.

fict ini kubuat untuk **yukeh **yg absurd. happy reading.

.

.

.

Pernikahan mereka terjadi pada bulan Januari yang dingin di sebuah katedral yang terletak di pinggiran kota Oslo, dengan perasaan tidak percaya dari para tamu undangan yang hadir bahwa Lukas Bondevik benar-benar akan menikahi Natalia Arlovskaya hari itu.

Natalia kelihatan begitu memesona dengan gaun pengantin biru pastel sederhana yang membalut tubuh rampingnya dan rambut pirang platinanya yang digulung tinggi memamerkan lehernya yang jenjang. Ia sangat cantik tapi terlihat sekaligus begitu kosong. Sedangkan Lukas tak kalah tampan dengan jas abu-abu pilihan Ivan karena warna hitam terlalu tabu untuk digunakan di hari pernikahan yang sakral.

Lukas diam-diam melirik Natalia melalui ekor matanya.

Ada ketenangan dalam diri Natalia, seakan-akan semuanya kelihatan baik-baik saja di sana. Rasanya Lukas nyaris tidak percaya bahwa Natalia adalah wanita yang sama dengan wanita yang dua minggu lalu menangis meraung-raung lepas kendali dalam apartemennya sambil menodongkan sebilah pisau dan bersumpah akan membunuhnya karena telah menghancurkan semua impian yang telah Natalia rancang bersama kekasihnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang menginginkan hari ini akan terjadi, baik Lukas mau pun Natalia, keduanya tidak pernah saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Ini pernikahan yang terjadi atas dasar kesalahan. Sebuah kebetulan yang terencana.

Natalia yang terlalu mabuk malam itu karena kesal akibat Alfred lagi-lagi mengingkari janji saat pesta pertunangan kakaknya, Ivan, dan Lukas yang tak mampu mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya dua minggu setelah malam panas antara dirinya dan Natalia itu membuahkan hasil. Natalia hamil dan Ivan nyaris membuat wajah tampan Lukas babak belur tak berbentuk ketika menuntut pertanggung jawaban Lukas sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Ketika serangkaian upacara pemberkatan dan pengucapan janji telah selesai dilaksanakan, Lukas berani bersumpah bahwa ia melihat Natalia berusaha begitu keras menahan air mata yang siap tumpah saat seorang pria yang ia ketahui bernama Alfred F. Jones (Lukas memang tidak mengenal betul siapa itu Alferd, namun mereka pernah bertemu beberapa kali di suatu acara yang digelar oleh Ivan) berdiri di depan pintu katedral dan kemudian pergi begitu saja setelah melemparkan seulas senyum pahit ke arah Natalia.

Entah kenapa, baru kali ini dalam hidupnya Lukas merasa bahwa ia telah menjadi orang yang paling jahat.

.

.

.

Natalia tidak melakukan protes ketika Lukas memutuskan untuk sementara waktu bahwa mereka akan tinggal di apartemennya yang berada di Oslo lantaran Lukas belum tahu ingin membeli rumah di daerah mana.

Keduanya masih begitu canggung satu sama lain. Seperti dua orang yang tidak saling kenal namun terpaksa tinggal di rumah yang sama, terlebih juga tidur di ranjang yang sama.

Natalia perlahan-lahan mulai mencairkan sifat dingin dan tidak bersahabatnya terhadap Lukas karena Natalia berpikir bahwa semua yang terjadi pada hidupnya memang sudah seharusnya terjadi, dan pilihan terbaik untuk ia dan Lukas saat ini adalah menerima bahwa terkadang tidak semua hal berjalan sesuai keinginan.

"Mau kopi?" Natalia menawarkan secangkir kopi panas dengan krimer yang uapnya masih mengepul dengan aroma kopinya yang harum untuk Lukas. Pria asal Norwegia yang sudah empat hari ini resmi menjadi suaminya itu kelihatan begitu sibuk dengan laptop dan pekerjaan yang mulai ia cicil meski Lukas sedang mengambil cuti bulan madu.

"Ya, terima kasih."

Natalia mengambil posisi duduk di samping Lukas. Sofa beludru itu terlalu luas jika hanya diduduki oleh Lukas seorang diri. Lalu, pandangan Natalia jatuh pada sesuatu yang melingkar di tangan suaminya itu. "Kau pernah ke Inggris?"

Pertanyaan Natalia sontak membuat Lukas melihat ke arah jam tangan bergambar Big Ben di bagian tengahnya; jam tangan klasik kenang-kenangan yang dibelinya sewaktu pertama kali ia menginjakan kakinya di Negara Britania Raya itu empat tahun silam. "Hmm, beberapa kali."

Lukas melihat Natalia yang menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya sebelum menimpali, ada sesuatu dalam tatapan mata Natalia yang tidak Lukas mengerti.

"Aku pernah ke Amerika, Washington tepatnya, bersama dia, tentu saja. Tapi dia belum menepati janjinya untuk membawaku ke Winchester, Inggris. Kau tahu, si bodoh penggila burger itu bilang kalau kami akan menikah di katedral yang ada di kota Winchester, padahal kuyakin di Amerika ada banyak katedral. Ah tapi lupakan; aku dan Alferd cuma bagian dari kisah masa lalu." Natalia merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Lukas. Di luar sana, badai salju telah berhenti dan suhu terasa lebih hangat. Lukas menunggu Natalia melanjutkan ceritanya, tanpa peduli bahwa istrinya itu tengah menceritakan kisahnya bersama sang mantan kekasih. "Emmm, maaf jika aku terlalu banyak bicara."

Natalia mencengkram gelas kopinya dan menarik napas.

Lukas menaruh laptop yang sebelumnya berada di atas pangkuannya ke atas meja. Ia ingin mengusap puncak kepala Natalia, tapi Lukas takut disiram kopi oleh perempuan asal Belarusia itu karena telah merusak letak pita biru favoritnya.

"Sejujurnya, seperti ini jauh lebih baik daripada saat kau hampir menbunuhku dengan pisaumu."

Kalau tidak ingat bahwa kopi dalam gelas itu masih hangat, Natalia nyaris melemparnya ke arah Lukas. Natalia mengumpat pelan, ada rona kemerahan tipis di kedua pipinya yang putih.

.

.

.

Natalia tidak pernah melupakannya atau berusaha untuk mematikan perasaan cintanya pada Alfred.

Ia sendiri yang memilih meninggalkan pria itu dan meminta pertanggung jawaban dari Lukas.

Masalalu yang cukup pahit pernah singgah dalam hidup Natalia, sudah lama sekali, jauh lebih menyakitkan ketimbang hancurnya mimpi-mimpi yang ia rancang bersama Alfred. Dan jika bicara soal Lukas Bondevik, Natalia tidak pernah membenci pria bermata biru itu sebenarnya; meski ia pernah hampir ingin mengebiri Lukas karena lelaki itu telah menitipkan benihnya ke dalam rahim Natalia, tapi ia juga tidak berusaha untuk mencintai pria itu.

Natalia cuma membiarkan dirinya jatuh. Saat ini, untuk kesekian kalinya, ia hanya berusaha menerima.

Natalia mengernyitkan alisnya dan mengusap permukaan perutnya yang masih rata. Ia menyeringai, karena Natalia tak pernah tersenyum jika ia tidak benar-benar ingin tersenyum. Natalia ingat alasan kenapa ia belum beranjak dari ranjang meski jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas siang.

Tadi pagi ia memuntahkan semua isi perutnya dan bersandar lemas pada dinding kamar mandi yang dingin, dan semua itu membuat Lukas yang jatah cutinya telah habis terpaksa menghubungi sekertarisnya dan mengabarkan bahwa ia tidak bisa masuk kantor hari ini. Natalia tidak akan lupa betapa paniknya Lukas, bahkan pria itu kini sedang sibuk di dapur membuat pasta ekstra keju karena mendadak Natalia ingin makan pasta.

Instingnya sebagai seorang perempuan mengatakan bahwa Lukas adalah seorang suami dan calon ayah yang baik meski Natalia belum benar-benar mengenal dan memahaminya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Ada kilatan antusias di sepasang bola mata biru pria itu saat Natalia mulai mengunyah pasta buatannya. Lukas biasa memasak untuk dirinya sendiri dan Natalia adalah perempuan pertama yang memakan masakannya. Kerutan di dahi Natalia membuat Lukas gemas karena perempuan itu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mmm, enak," Natalia terkenal dengan lidahnya yang tajam dan memuji masakan seseorang bukan merupakan keahliannya. Kini gantian kerutan samar muncul di dahi Lukas. Dalam kepalanya, Lukas hanya memikirkan bagaimana bisa seseorang makan dan memuji masakan yang katanya enak dengan ekspresi datar yang penuh misteri.

.

.

.

Malam itu dingin sekali, Natalia menyalahkan penghangat ruangan yang sepertinya tidak berfungsi untuknya dan semua hormon-hormonya ketika ia-dengan wajah yang memerah-meminta Lukas untuk memeluknya sampai ia tertidur agar perempuan itu tidak lagi merasa kedinginan. Natalia menggigit bibir bawahnya, harum aroma Lukas memancing debaran dalam jantungnya. Natalia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa semenjak kehamilannya yang mulai menginjak usia empat bulan, ia jadi ingin berada terus di dekat Lukas.

"Nat?" suara Lukas yang serak mendadak terdengar seksi di telinganya, membuat Natalia membayangkan bagaimana jika Lukas terus membisikan namanya dengan nada seperti itu jika mereka bercinta. Astagaaa, Natalia ingin mengumpat betapa kotornya isi kepalanya saat ini. "Kau tidur?"

Lukas melanjutkan karena tidak mendapat respon dari Natalia sembari menggesekan hidungnya yang mancung pada puncak kepala istrinya itu.

"Belum."

Lalu hening yang panjang. Suara detak jarum jam memenuhi ruangan yang sepi.

Mereka sama-sama memikirkan mengenai takdir; yang berjalan secara mengejutkan dalam kehidupan mereka yang dengan kebetulan bersinggungan jalan suatu hari. Lukas dengan status lajang dan enggan memikirkan mengenai pernikahan di usianya yang menginjak dua puluh enam tahun sedangkan Natalia dengan hubungannya yang hampir berlanjut pada fase yang lebih serius. Natalia mendengar tarikan napas Lukas yang berat.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Apa?"

Lukas melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat sepasang mata violet Natalia yang bersinar di tengah minimnya penerangan kamar. "Menjadi istriku, mengandung anakku. Bagaimana rasanya? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Natalia menatap Lukas dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang cantik. Perasaannya terombang ambing. Dari pada menebak-nebak pikiran seorang perempuan yang sangat kompleks, Lukas lebih memilih untuk menanyakannya langsung.

_Bagaimana rasanya?_

_Bagaimana perasaanku?_

Sambil menahan napas Natalia menjawab, "Sangat mengejutkan."

Belakangan ini, Natalia menyadari kalau Lukas mulai sering bertanya 'Bagaimana perasaanmu?' atau 'Apa rasanya?' dan pertanyaan lain sejenis itu.

"Mengejutkan?"

Natalia menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya, menyeringai. Ada kerutan samar di dahinya.

"Begitu mengejutkan rasanya menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak terlintas dalam pikiranku. Lukas Bondevik? aku bahkan hanya tahu kalau dia adalah salah satu teman kakakku, dan fakta lain tentang dia yang aku tahu adalah dia cukup tampan." Ia melihat Lukas yang tersenyum samar, yang entah kenapa membuat Natalia menambahkan bahwa Lukas yang tersenyum bisa menjadi salah satu objek lukisannya nanti, "dan saat ini, kurasa aku cukup membiarkan diriku jatuh padamu. Itu saja."

Lukas menarik hidung mancung Natalia dengan debaran jantung yang berdebar sedikit lebih kencang. "Saat ini, kupikir, meski kita belum saling mencintai, setidaknya jangan menyakiti. Apa kau setuju, Nat?"

"Mmmm," Natalia menggigit bibirnya, "entah, tapi tidak buruk juga kurasa."

Dengan semua keberanian dan kenekatan yang Natalia miliki, ia meraih bibir Lukas dengan bibirnya, melumatnya perlahan. Tentunya sebagai seorang laki-laki normal Lukas meresponnya. Mereka memang sepasang suami istri, tapi Lukas menghormatinya dengan tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak dikehendaki Natalia. Jadi ini ciuman pertama mereka setelah yang terakhir terjadi sewaktu pendeta mempersilakan Lukas mencium istrinya di depan para tamu undangan.

Takdir memang bukan sesuatu yang bisa di pesan.

Ketika kau keluar untuk mencarinya, kau tidak sadar kalau saat itu juga kau telah menemukannya.

Sekali lagi, mereka berdua hanya sedang belajar menerima.

Natalia membiarkan dirinya jatuh, dan Lukas dengan senang hati menangkapnya. [end]

* * *

**note:** hallo semua, ini pertama kali saya berani main ke fandom hetalia, btw. buat yukeh, nih gue bukan php keeehhh /narikkerahyukeh. makasih juga buat mbak yori atas dukungannya hihihi. sebenernya pengen bikin angst tapi saya bukan orang yg serius dan gak bisa nulis sesuatu yg serius yowes. terimakasih buat yang udah berkenan bacaa;) sampai jumpa lagi.


End file.
